1. Technical Field
This invention relates to apparatus for manipulating the controls of an automobile.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,159 to Kliesrath et al discloses a transmission operating mechanism including a vacuum operated motor 20 connected to a lever 26. A vacuum operated motor for the gear shifter is mounted on the dash board while a vacuum operated motor for the clutch is mounted on the fire wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,332 to Herrbrich teaches an automatic manual transmission shifting mechanism including working cylinders 15 and 16 attached to gear shift lever 20 and a cylinder 14 attached to a clutch pedal 19. This system uses a double pneumatic cylinder system on a base frame, the installation of which requires the removal of the driver seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,695 issued to Marshall et al discloses an automatic manual shift system for use in testing a vehicle. A throttle servo 31, a clutch servo 32 and gear shifts servo 33 and 34 are connected to actuators for operating the throttle, clutch and gear shift, respectively. Servos 31-34 are located within the interior of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,577 issued to Donovan teaches an automatic manual transmission shifter including hydraulic cylinders 76 and 78 attached to column gear shift lever 26 and hydraulic cylinder 34 attached to clutch pedal 16. In this system, the hydraulic cylinders for column shifting are mounted on an external support which extends into the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,279 issued to Gable et al teaches an automated driver system for a manual transmission vehicle including a gear shifting mechanism installed within the passenger compartment of a vehicle. The gear shifting mechanism includes a gear shift actuator with a DC motor, tachometer and lead screw assembly, a linear displacement transducer, a base mounting plate, a lazy-susan mounting mechanism for the gear shift actuator, a solenoid and a spring-loaded mounting bracket.
The uncovered prior art patents teach pneumatic, hydraulic or electric actuation systems which are installed within the vehicle. There still remains a need for improved installation. The installation apparatus itself should be relatively simple and capable of being installed in a relatively short time period. Easy and rapid installation is advantageous when it is necessary to move the mechanism for actuating the automotive controls from vehicle to vehicle for successive testing of the vehicles. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.